A Heros Adventure
by The Fearless Oracle
Summary: My First story work-in-progress : fionnas a lesbian but no one knows what happens when she gets sent too OOO and falls in love with marcy Gotta read to find out reviews are accepted by all member or non
1. Chapter 1

The Heros Duty

Fiona's POV

I was awaken by a loud scream,not a scaried scream a shocked scream,the type you would here from someone who had just found a dead body in their oven or some stupid girls screaming over some singer.

"Cake what are you doing down there" I muttered to myself then I got up not caring if I'm in my PJ's and climbed down the ladder that lead to the kitchen."Cake it's 9:00 in the morning on a Sunday,remember wha-" she stopped as soon as she saw PG

PG been dating Marshall lee The vampire King for about 3 months now and it got really awkward at Gumballs "party's" when I would see them kissing a lot in a corner and more times than likely they took it upstairs. I hadn't seen much of either of them,which is a shame because I would kill to go on an adventure right now with my bro,marshal lee.

"Hello Fiona" Gumball Said in a polite way

"Hey Gumball, How's the Boyfriend" I said with quite a bit of surprised jealousy."he's not that well,actually and well we made a discovery" I turned to my feline companion she was still in shock.

"Cool what is it,is it a syrum that makes you a vampire for a day"

"No"

"Does it involve flying"

"No"

"What is it then"

He pauses for a moment then starts to speak very quietly "shmmmmmmonlyhumanmmm"

"What is it Gumball,tell me or I'll get my diamond sword" I say gesturing towards my green bag on the table opposite

"Fine we stumbled upon something in my mothers old lab when we were "doing things" and it opened a portal" he said quite afraid

"Yeah so" I say calmly

" it went to a parralel universe Girly so you are not..," he trailed off

"THAT'S IT IM GONNA GET MY SWORD"

"You aren't the only human anymore Fiona ". The voice was cakes and it was completely amazed by this statement.

I glanced away and then ran into my bathroom and locked it while I was in there I jumped about with joy "I'm not alone"

I wouldn't ever let anyone but cake know this but I'm gay and meeting a new human is AWSOME but I'm just praying its not a dude that would screw me over and then everyone would say" why don't you to go out " then I'll have to come out and I'm Not ready for that yet

I Turn on the Shower and stay In it for a while just thinking of the possibilitys that could lie just beyond a portal, I get out and get dressed into my usual attire: blue shirt,blue shorts and my signature bunny hat.

Me and cake follow PG up to the castle,We were Greeted by peppermint maid and we made small chit chat while Gumball got sorted."did you hear about the ice queen"

"No what happened"

"She has gone back to normal,before the crown"

"NO WAY"

"Her and Marshall are a family again and she really likes my little gum-wad"

"Peppermint,why did you call me that it's not nice" said Gumball coming down the stairs with Marshall(who BTW was wearing boxers just boxers)

"Sup Girl" said in a voice that suggested he had just been kissed

"Hey marshy"

"You ready to have you're mind blown"he said

"HELL YEAH BRO LETS GO" she said excitedly

"I've got to warn you thought the other universe is filled with girls"

"Oh it doesn't matter" she said blushing

"Ok fionna here's some ground rules:

First,always be yourself in front of the human

Second,stranger danger

Third,and I mean this I will come and get you if you do No Sex" Gumball said

"Dude I'm 16 can't at least have some fun"

"Fine but be carefull"

Fiona was given a gun type thing and she attached it to her arm and read the controls"it's just like the game portal that BMO got"

She shot a portal on the wall and cake jumped into it and I followed. We landed in a replaca of The castle except it was full of people and they were stairing at me and cake

"What you never seen a Blonde and her cat jump out of a magical portal before" I shouted and then I was approached by a boy,his dog,a Rainicorn and a vampire.

The vampire was beautiful from my first glance at her I knew I liked her

"Hello my name is, Jake The Dog or Jake Eithers fine"

"My Name Is,Finn The Human or Finn"

"안녕하세요 제 이름은 만나서 반가워요 레이디"

( translation)

" Hello my names lady rain nice to meet you"

Then the vampire spoke

"Hello I'm marceline"


	2. The Heros love

The Heros Adventure

Chapter 2 Dared by the laws of nature

Just a heads up lemons later on rating will change accordingly plus mensions of self harm

Marceline's POV

Today was just amazing, I woke up during the day to a loud and irritable knocking on my house door I woke up and answered it. HOLY SHIT IT'S  
"Hello marcy I know it's been a while but it's over I'm hear for you now"  
"SIMON!" Marcy stud on the ground the hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek  
"OMFG it's really you,it's you you're back I've waited for this day since I was 9"  
"May I come in I'm a bit cold" he said laughing  
"Why are you laughing" Marcy was confused then she got the joke  
"Do you want some tea,milkshake, chicken noodle soup"  
He sat down on her rock hard sofa and asked her for some tea  
"So Simon how does it feel to not be controlled by a crown and actually have you're adopted daughter" she asked him.

"It feels great but can I ask you what it was like growning up with me as a parent"  
This made her frown but reluctantly she answered yes and stated"this is a long story make yourself comfortable were gonna be here a while"

*FLASHBACK*

"Simon can you help me with my homework" marcy asked. She and Simon had found a huge group massing in the hundreds of thousands of people and they had built a city,unfortunately there were schools there and the leaders were Christians so that meant no science for Simon Petikrov so he became a teacher and taught science. "Sure Gunther I could help you with your homework" recently Simon had wore the crown more and more so he just left it on and it was killing marceline,feeling all alone in a huge world was a horrible feeling and it doesn't help when you are the most hated person In the school. You see marcy was homosexual in a Christian community with a power crazy atheist scientist adopted dad but the latter the didn't know. Everyday marcy would be teased about it they couldn't come up with anything colourful because they were all dull.  
Looking back the most colourful name was marcy"fingers herself with a"line but when she asked out a girl it changed.  
In stead if been taunted by horrible words she was beat with crucifix and called unholy but worst of all she was raped boy and girls a lot. She did the only thing she could do,she cut ugly welts were calved into her pale skin destroying it,when the kids at school found out they helped her by calving things Into her when she was raped,till one day she had had enought and her dad had found her by luck the same day and he bit her and she became a vampire and with this she went absolutely mental and killed 1509 people which was the amount of people at her school. She was outcasted and she lived in the night-o-sphere till she was eighteen  
She had stopped ageing at this time when she returned with a base guitar she made out of the family axe,OOO had formed

*END FLASHBACK*  
"I Am Soooo Sorry marcy" Simon said hugging her  
Marcy couldn't help but cry she had her dad back and he was staying because he destroyed the crown

Later that day

"Thanks for inviting me to your AWSOME party PB this is MATHEMATICAL" marcy said thanking her host  
"No problem my pleasure marcy"  
"Where's Finn I haven't seen him"  
"Umm...he's so tottaly not crying in my room right now"she said laughing nervously "bonnie you are a bad liar" and with that she flew up stairs to meet her dear friend Finn the human

"Finn..you ok"she said as she saw Finn with tears on his cheek  
"Yeah I'm fine but can you keep a secret marcy and I mean you can't tell a living soul or ill kick you into the sunlight or stab you with a stake"  
"Sure what's on your annoying little mind little bro" she said sitting next to him  
"Umm...I'm.."  
"Dude calm down why so worried"  
"Because I'm GAY"  
"Sooooo you fear being"  
"You're not ashamed of me "  
Marcy couldn't believe what she was hearing the adventurer "dude what every do in life I will always be proud to say my best bro is Finn the human plus why be ashamed I'm gay to"  
"Really since when"  
"Since I was 12"  
"Cool so can we go Down stairs"  
"Lemme guess you want me to drop you out the window and catch you before you hit the ground so you can walk thought the front door"  
"HELL YEAH"

*LATER ON*

"Hello I'm marceline "  
"I'm fionna nice to meet you"  
This girl Is perfect,perfect hair,perfect skin,she is just angelic I want to explore her body but not now  
"So what brings you here Fi"  
" I was told there was a human here but it's a guy so I'm screwed"  
"Why"  
"Because I don't like men"  
That's news to me she can have me if she wants but first lets have some fun  
"Really we'll guess what" I fly up to her and whisper in her ear "neither do I "


	3. The Heros always right

The Heros Adventure

Chapter 3 You ready for this

No Ones POV

"You are a lesbian" fionna asked  
"Yes why does it shock you " marcy asked  
"Because in my universe the equivalent of you is gay too with a prince" Fionna said  
"Hold up, there's a universe full of dudes in there" Finn asked Fiona directly cutting of marcy "yes wait you are me and I am you so that means that your gay too" Finn blushed And nodded bash fully "can I see it" he asked. She nodded her head and said "go for it bro but be careful and don't have sex on my bed its weird " Finn jumped into the portal and left fionna there "could I sleep somewhere I could pass out anywhere it takes a lot of you traveling thought time and space"  
Cake just said "bye" and left after we found the tree house,I closed the portal and knocked on the door to have it opened by Jake. " hello can I help you Fiona""yes you can Finn said I can live here while he's in my universe " you let Finn go to universe full of boys why?" "Because he's gay " "he's what" "gay"  
"He ain't gay sugar you are wrong" "lets prove it then I say opening a portal and we jump in

* IN THE AAA *

Jake and Fiona landed outside the treehouse "ok let's see what he's doing" jake said "or who might I add" Fiona said  
Jake stretched up to the bedroom window and there he saw nothing the curtains were drawn so they knock the door,cake opens the door " hey babycakes why you back" "we needed to prove if Finns gay so I brought him here to prove it" Fiona said "well don't disturbe him he's with flame prince and it ain't pretty" cake shouted up and said "open your curtains if they are closed its to hot" moments later jake and Fiona stretched to see something werid Finn was on the floor kneeling down with flame princes dick in his mouth and Finn had cum round his mouth sucking him off jake was in shock but Fiona loved it she was happy to win and even happier he was happy with jake still in shock she made a portal and sent them home.  
"Dude calm down so he likes men so what I like women you like a rainicorn what's the big deal""nothing I just never realised he was what he was he was a bros bro you know " "can we go to sleep I'm super tiered and I need sleep " I climb to the bed and fall asleep

*THE NEXT MORNING*  
I awoke to find someone sleeping next to me. It was jake.i woke him up and asked where Marcys house was he told me exactly were then went back to bed .  
After showing and getting dressed in to Finns clothes I headed to Marcys.  
When I got there I knocked on the door and she opened it she looked embarrassed by me knocking but she didn't look like she cared as she grabbed my face and pulled in close and she whispered into my ear "wanna go on adventure"

I know this was short but thanks to everyone who has read this its only been up for a couple of hours and its had nearly 40 views that's amazing for me thanks so much after ten chapters ill publish the first ten into different languages so review and say which language thanks all  
Dan out  
PEACE


	4. Chapter 4

Hello it's me Oracle I'm going to delete the 4 chapter because it was terrible plus I'm starting a new story soon called _what to except when your dating a goth_** you may like it **

**thanks for reading **

**yours**

**The Fearless Oracle **

**Ps Lets Start a Riot By Three Days Grace Is Gonna be in this story **

**Check out the song **

**plus Animal I have Become by three days Grace Listen tot if you want **


End file.
